Hapalla
Hapalla Hapalla, Καβαλία .]] σε αρχικά στάδια]] .]] .]] - Ιστορική χώρα της Μικράς Ασίας κατά την Χετταϊκή Εποχή. - Πιθανότατα, αντιστοιχεί στην Καβαλία δηλ. στις κλασσικές βόρεια Λυκία, Κιβυρεάτιδα Φρυγία και την δυτική Πισιδία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Hapalla" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά, με τις λέξεις *''"Κίμωλος" * Κίβυρα. * Χίμαιρα Είναι επιπλέον πιθανόν και η ίδια η ονομασία Παμφυλία να αποτελεί παραφθορά της. Γεωγραφία Συνορεύει με τις εξής χώρες: *Β.: *Ν.: *Δ.: *Α.: Οι σημαντικότερες πόλεις της είναι: * Μορφολογία - Τα σημαντικότερα όρη της είναι: - Οι σημαντικότεροι ποταμοί της είναι: Ιστορία Οι αναφορές στις Χετταϊκές πηγές είναι: 1) Hapalla and Arzawa Η Hapalla ήταν μία από τις Arzawa lands, Ως γνωστόν ο Mursili II κατέκτησε και διέλυσε την αυτοκρατορία της Arzawa προσαρτώντας στο Χετταϊκό Κράτος τις επαρχίες της: *Seha River Land (and Appawiya), *Mira-Kuwaliya, *Hapalla, and *Wilusa. Hapalla is also mentioned in a list of places conquered by Tudhaliya II which included "Arzawa", indicating it is in the same general vicinity. 2) Hapalla and the Lower Land The land of Hapalla was attacked by Hannutti, one of Mursili II's officers, from the Lower Land. So Hapalla presumably borders the Lower Land. I accept the location of Pitassa to the west of lake Tuz, so the Lower Land must be more or less south of Lake Tuz. The Lower Land is universally accepted as the Konya plain. So this would favor Hapalla in the southern half of Anatolia, rather than the nortern half. The western border of the Lower Land is uncertain, but presumably ended with the Konya plain itself. This makes the lake district a prime candidate for Hapalla, although something more to the northwest cannot be excluded. Or even further west, since we can't be certain about the western boundary of the Lower Land. 3) Hapalla and Mira - Kuwaliya The Karabel inscription reveals that Mira reached the sea to the north of Apasa. It's extent inland isn't clearly known, but Aura formed a boundary city between Mira-and-Kuwaliya and Hittite territories. I have tentatively accepted Aura at Amorium. I admit that this tentative acceptance has far-reaching consequences for my reconstruction of the territory between the west coast and the Hittite heartland, although I think the next point helps bolster the argument. - Mashuiluwa of Mira conspired with the land Pitassa, suggesting they shared a border. - Madduwatta, too, had earlier stirred up revolt in Pitassa. If Mira stretched to the sea, and Mira-and-Kuwaliya shared a border with Pitassa in the east, then it seems reasonable to place Kuwaliya to the east of Mira. In fact, given that Apasa lay to the south, and the Seha River land to the north, there is little other choice. The inland Κάυστρος Ποταμός (Cayster) was perhaps the River Siyanda; this suggestion because the city of "Σύνναδα" (Synnada) is just to its south and, at least during Roman days, sat at the crossing of two important roads. This city was the capital of a significant judicial district within the Roman province of Asia, and was also once the capital of a Catholic See. The nearby tribal district of "Corpeni" with its capital "Eucarpia" may perhaps be a reflection of "Astarpa". These connections are a stretch, but it would seem to fit nicely with the fact that both Siyanda and Astarpa are mentioned together as rivers jointly bordering on Mira-and-Kuwaliya. From Siyanda, Madduwatta conquered all of Arzawa, including Hapalla. He was supposed to give Hapalla to the Hittite king, as mentioned above. From Siyanda he further formed an alliance with the rulers of Pitassa, whereupon they attacked Hittite territories. So, from Siyanda you have the territories of Mira-and-Kuwaliya immediately to the north and north-west, and Pitassa immediately to the east. * Off eastward, south of Pitassa, lay the Lower Land. * Off to the south and south west lay the Lukka lands. * Σίπυλο Όρος (Mt. Zippasla) was in some way connected to Siyanda, since both were territories of Madduwatta at one point or another. We are again left with a hole to fill in the area of the lake district. 4) Hapalla and the Lukka Lands Hapalla was taken by Madduwatta, at the same time that he conquered "Arzawa". The Arzawan lands that are subsequently named include Yalanda, Zumarri, and Wallarimma. Yalanda and Wallarimma are probably Classical Alinda and Hyllarima, in Caria near the coast, and are Lukkan cities. After conquering Arzawa, Madduwatta acknowledged that, in truth, Hapalla belonged to the Hittite king, but Yalanda, Zumarri, and Wallarimma belong to Madduwatta. This suggests that Hapalla was in proximity to the Lukka lands. There is another, more difficult connection between Hapalla and the Lukka lands. Hapalla appears in a damaged list of place names between "Pariyana" (possibly "Priene" on the coast of Caria) and "Arinna" (i.e. Xanthos in Lycia) in the Annals of Tudhaliya II. Placing Hapalla at the point of a triangle that includes the Carian coast on the west, Lycia in the south, and Hapalla in the north-east would seem to make sense of Madduwatta's campaigns and conquests in all of these territories at the same time, while agreeing to yield his claims over Hapalla, the territory which bordered on the Hittite Lower Land. A reflex of this name may appear in "Cabalia", a district lying to the south-east of Caria, north of Lycia. This is more southerly than I feel comfortable placing it in Hittite times, since much of both Lycia and Caria appear to have been included under the title "Lukka". But it isn't really that much of a shift, and maybe Hapalla really did stretch down to fill the inland space between what would become Caria in the west and Lycia in the south. 5) The "city of Hapalla" is mentioned in a very badly broken text that mentions Amurru and travel by sea. This suggests Hapalla had some sort of sea connections, although that doesn't require a direct sea connection. Perhaps this could have been via Pamphylia. Δημογραφία Οι λαοί που την κατοίκησαν σε διάφορες ιστορικές περιόδους ήταν: * Οικονομία Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χετταίοι *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Wilusa *Truisa *Mira *Kuwalya *Hapalla *Sehha River Land *Arzawa *Assuwa *Masa *Karkisa *Arawanna *Pitassa *Ahhiyawa *Hittite Lower Country *Hittite Upper Country *Kizzuwatna *Kaska Land Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *myetymology.co *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Χετταϊκής Μικράς Ασίας